


Ropes

by Bored_Trekkie



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Bottom Archer, First Kiss, First Time, I had fun with Andorian biology, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, My First Smut, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Timeline What Timeline, Top Shran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bored_Trekkie/pseuds/Bored_Trekkie
Summary: Enterprise found a new planet, which Shran claims is under the jurisdiction of the Andorians. In the excitement, Archer gets separated from his crew.
Relationships: Jonathan Archer/Thy'lek Shran
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Ropes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to the Enterprise fandom, but found a prompt on Pintrest and had to write this. Mostly done late at night instead of sleeping, so it might be a bit ooc. 
> 
> Prompt: “If you want me,” the hero panted, “come and get me.”  
> The villain paused, languidly sweeping a hand up and under their chin. “Want you in which way, darling? Don’t get me wrong, both involve ropes, but it’s an important distinction to make before we proceed.”

“If you want me,” Archer panted, “come and get me.”

Shran paused, languidly sweeping a hand up and under his chin. “Want you in which way, darling? Don’t get me wrong, both involve ropes, but it’s an important distinction to make before we proceed.”

Archer gaped at him from where he was leaning against a boulder. He hadn’t seen this coming even before accidentally trespassing on Andorian territory. Or so Shran said, the Vulcan charts had disagreed. 

“Well?” Shran’s voice brought Archer back to the present, trapped between a rock and a… Shran. 

“Well, what? Either choice leaves you in charge!” Archer bluffed, still reeling. 

Shran chuckled. “Of course, but that wasn’t an answer, pink-skin.”

Archer stuttered, not sure what was going on. He didn’t see the rest of either landing party. Taking pity on the Human, Shran moved closer, catching Archer’s chin in his warmer hand. 

“Tell me to stop,” he whispered before pressing their lips together. 

Archer stiffened, shocked, but melted into it a second later. He grabbed the Andorian around the waist, pulling him closer. One of Shran’s hands tangled in his hair, pulling his head sharply back before attacking his neck, his antenna trailing along his jaw. 

“Shran- oh,” Archer moaned as Shran bit down at the junction of his neck and shoulder, his tongue increasing the sting more than soothing it. He pulled the warmer body more fully on top of him, shivering as a breeze flew through the enclave. 

Archer pulled Shran back up, kissing him feverishly and running a hand up one of his antennae. Shran shook, moaning, before grabbing his wandering hands in a steely grip. 

“Did I say you could touch?” 

“Wha- you never said I _couldn’t_!”

Tutting, Shan moved both of Archer’s wrists into one hand, pulling at his belt with the other. 

“I can see I’ll have to make good on my promise,” He quickly wrapped his belt around Archer’s wrists, tying it off and testing the sturdiness before pulling at his jumpsuit. 

“Wait, what if the others come looking for us?” Archer’s eyes danced nervously around. 

“Don’t worry,” Shran pushes Archer higher up the flat boulder, “my crew knows not to interrupt me and yours won’t get past them.”

Archer relaxes, allowing himself to be divested of his clothes, which are bundled between him and the rock in a surprisingly sweet gesture. He licks his lips as Shran moves onto his own uniform, smirking at the blush Archer is sporting. 

“You like what you see, pinkskin?”

“Just come here,” He pulls at the belt trapping his hands before they’re pushed above his head, Shran’s naked body covering his own. Moaning into the kiss, Archer’s hips buck, swiftly being pinned. 

“Keep your hands up here, or I’ll be forced to take more… extensive measures,” Shran smirked, sliding down the Human’s body, leaving kisses and bites that would surely bruise. Archer couldn’t find it in himself to care, nodding wildly. 

“Yes, a-anything! Just keep going.”

Kneeling between his legs, Shran looks pleased. 

“Good boy,” he purrs, nipping at Archer’s thighs, causing him to squirm and cry out. 

“Shran, please! Ah!” Archer squeezes his eyes shut as Shran takes him all at once. Shran pulls a litany of curses from the other Captain, bobbing his head a few times before pulling off. 

Panting, Archer strains towards the Andorian, who crawls back up, kissing him deeply. Archer moaned at the taste of himself mixed with the icy sweetness that was purely Shran. 

Kisses were soon replaced by fingers, Archer licking and sucking as instructed while Shran attacked the other side of his neck. Archer moaned, knowing he looked absolutely debauched. 

“What do you want, pet? Tell me.”

“Please… oh god… fuck me! Fuck me, Shran-“ He was overwhelmed, trying to catch his breath. 

Shran smiled, reaching down to grasp his thin, slick cocks, moving his coated hand between Archer’s thighs. 

“Just relax, that’s it- good,” Archer breathed harder, adjusting to the intrusion. 

Shran quickly slipped a second finger in, exploring and relishing the sounds he could coax out of his captive. The Human was flushed, giving more credence to the nickname the Andorian insisted on using for him, writhing as he added a third finger. 

“I’m ready, please! I need you in me! All of you!” Archer cried, pushing back on the crooked fingers. 

“Of course, pet,” Shran pulled his fingers out, lining his cocks up before slowly pushing in. “Oh- you’re so tight-“

Archer sighed as he took him fully, rolling his hips experimentally, pulling a moan out of them both. Pulling back, Shran kissed him sweetly before beginning a punishing pace, his hands tight enough to bruise the human’s hips. 

Archer’s cries filled his senses, his body writhing below him as Shran kept going, never letting up. He changed his angle slightly and Archer jerked. 

“Yes! Right there!”

They were both quickly becoming undone, Shran grinning as Archer begged for more, for release. 

“You’re going to come on just my cocks, pet, no need for any of that.”

It only took another minute for Archer to come, his body arching and tightening around Shran, pulling the Andorian’s orgasm right behind. The human groans as Shran pulls out, cum dripping out of his hole. Shran unties the belt, Archer taking a second to stretch his wrists. 

He looks up to see Shran already getting dressed. He leaned back, propped on his arms to admire the view. Shran looked up, smirking. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were looking for a round two.”

Archer chuckled. “I don’t think I could handle that right now.”

“Pity.”

Shran threw a cloth at Archer, who gladly cleaned himself up with it. 

“Your crew should find you soon. You should go.” Shran said shortly, adjusting his belt. 

Archer took a second to answer, zipping up his jumpsuit. 

“What should we say happened?” He winced, pulling the neck off his bruises. 

“I don’t care. But preferably not the truth.”

“Ok then, we fought and I got away.”

Shran nodded and turned, about to walk away when Archer’s communicator beeped. The Andorian stopped, his antennae twitching back towards the noise. 

“Archer here.”

“Captain! Are you alright?”

“Yes, Hoshi, I’m fine. How is the rest of the away team?”

“We’re at the shuttle. We’ve been waiting for you.”

“I’ll be there in a few. Archer out.”

He put his communicator away, looking back at Shran, who hadn’t moved. 

“Is this… is this a one-time thing?”

Shran was quiet for a minute, before he answered equally quietly, “I don’t know.”

“Ok, we’ll just… see where it goes, I guess.”

Archer stood in front of the shorter man now, who looked up at him with a blank face. Archer leaned down, catching his lips again. Pulling back, they looked into each other’s eyes. 

“You should go, pinkskin. Your crew will worry.”

“Until next time.”

Archer walked away, his head spinning with formerly repressed emotions so thick he didn’t notice Shran still watching him as he disappeared into the treeline.


End file.
